


You and I

by Dee_123



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_123/pseuds/Dee_123
Summary: Ben writes Callum a poetic letter about their journey ahead of his proposal.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic. Just a poem I put together when I couldn’t sleep.
> 
> We’ve seen so much of soft Ben lately so I thought I’d take that and stretch it to breaking point. I assumed in here that Ben will be proposing as current spoilers suggest. 
> 
> Let’s just pretend Ben is very poetic and talks about his feelings like he does here. 
> 
> Sorry for the cheese but I hope someone somewhere enjoys this.

Callum, 

Remember when I gave you my name and my hand to shake, on the day I first met you?  
You gave me yours, took hold of my hand; I made note your eyes are blue.

Like a mystery I needed to solve, I couldn’t keep away because by you I was intrigued.  
But every chance I got with you, I pissed you off and your dislike for me increased. 

A stolen van I sold to you and from there found out you’re gay  
Oh the missing puzzle piece, I finally found, for the man they called Halfway. 

I annoyed you more, I know I did, because I was just jealous you had it all  
But the turning point for both of us, was the night I remembered Paul. 

Soon after in the park we stood, the moon above us, in the darkness of the night  
You kissed my lips and I did yours; Oh, I fell for you, alright.

Back then your heart did not belong to me, you preferred to live a lie  
Until I took a bullet stood next to you and in your arms I thought I’d die. 

I asked you out but it weren’t that easy, with us there was always a problem,  
You persevered with me, stood up to your dad and your life began to blossom. 

You threw a spanner in the works with the career you wanted to pursue  
I’m a Mitchell, but I gave up crime for my future boy in blue. 

Of course it didn’t last, I know, and my promise to you I broke  
My dad dragged me back to the world of crime and wanted me to kill a bloke. 

The same bloke who came back for revenge and kidnapped you away  
I thought I lost you before you even had the chance to hear all I had to say. 

I wanted to tell you I loved you, I wanted to tell you I cared  
But in my search for you, I lost my hearing and without you, I was scared. 

You didn’t deserve me broken, with a weakness I couldn’t defeat.  
But you held me and you told me, you’d still do me in a heartbeat. 

I struggled in a world of silence, but by my side you helped me through  
I’ll always remember the way you looked at me when I confessed that I love you. 

I often doubt that I deserve you, and for me you are too good  
Sometimes I think that you may leave one day, but you swear you never would.

I don’t doubt now how far you’d go to protect me and I’d do the same for you  
I don’t hold back now when I declare my love and you say you love me, too. 

I love the dimples in your cheeks and I love it when you smile  
I hope you’ll wear that smile for me, when I walk you down the aisle. 

I love the way you bow your head, whenever you are shy  
I love how you can’t wink at all but I love it when you try. 

I love the way you care for Lexi, your love for her so clear  
I love the way you’d eat an ice lolly, whatever the time of year. 

I told you once upon a time, I would make a Mitchell of you  
I plan to kneel on one knee for you, I want to hear you say, I do.

So when I remember that very first day, and your journey from a stranger to my life companion,  
I chuckle, because it was me who kissed so many frogs before I found you as my stallion. 

Ben x

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @ForBallumIWould


End file.
